As the processing power available to devices and associated support services continues to increase, it has become practical to interact with users in new ways. In particular, it is becoming practical to interact with users through speech. Many devices are now capable of receiving and responding to voice commands, including personal computers, smartphones, tablet devices, media devices, entertainment devices, industrial systems, voice-based assistants, and so forth. Described herein are technological solutions to problems faced when expanding these systems.